The Drama King 2 Trent's Pride
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: So it's like 'The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride', except in Total Drama style. The sequel to 'The Drama King'.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the beginning to the sequel of 'The Drama King'. I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more! Now let's begin! I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

The sun is just starting to rise, in Toronto, Canada, as everyone wakes up from their glorious slumber, and soon travel to the big mansion.

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Night**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

_**Oh, oh, iyo**_

_**Mamela**_

_**Oh, oh, iyo**_

As people near the mansion, they see a wise, black man, on the balcony, who is talking or singing an African melody to the sky, as he prepares for the new arrival.

_**Ubukhosi bo knokho**_

_**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**_

_**Wait**_

_**There's no mountain to great**_

_**Oh, oh, iyo**_

_**Hear these words and have faith**_

_**Oh, oh, iyo**_

_**Have faith**_

_**Hela hey mamela**_

Big crowds start to form around the big mansion, all staring up at the balcony, waiting.

_**He lives in you**_

The wise, black man is named Chef Hatchet. He looks up at the sky and clouds, to see Chris's face, smiling down at the wonderful attraction that was going to happen.

_**He lives in me**_

Chris sends a wind, combined with dirt and leaves, down to Chef. The wind travels by Chef, then it is passed down to the crowd, and it goes by each person.

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

Chef looks to his left to see the intern that has worked for the famous family his entire career, Cody, who smiles at him.

_**He lives in you**_

Chef turns around to see the famous couple, Trent and Courtney, walking up to him. Courtney has their baby in her arms. The baby is wrapped up in a teal blanket; it has black eyes, and a tuft of black hair, just like its father.

Trent and Courtney smile, as Courtney hands Chef the baby. Chef holds the baby in his arms and all three look at the intern, who bows his head to honor them.

Chef then raises the baby for everyone to see. The crowds cheer and applaud. In the clouds, Chris smiles down at his grandchild, so full of life, and shines the sun on it. The baby looks down at the people, smiles, and giggles.

Chris's wind, then, travels to Trent. Trent smiles up at the sky, and closes his eyes, feeling that even though he wasn't there, he could feel his father's presence. With his eyes still closed, he turns to his wife, Courtney. Courtney is also looking up at the sky, as she feels Chris's wind come past her. She then closes her eyes, smiles, and takes in a deep breath of the morning's air. Courtney opens her eyes to see her child.

_**He lives in you**_

Chris's wind travels around his grandchild. The baby looks at the wind with curiosity, then smiles and tries to grab it, but fails.

_**He lives in me**_

Trent smiles at his child for playing. The crowds cheer and applaud once more.

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection **_

Suddenly, a flock of birds get scared, and start flying above the baby and its family.

_**He lives in you**_

Chef Hatchet lowers the baby down, as he grabs a paintball out of his pocket, and lets it drop onto the baby's forehead, giving it the sign of the director's child.

The baby looks up at Chef, then looks over at its parents. The baby smiles, as it is put into its father's arms and is hugged and loved, with its mother close by.

Watching this heartwarming moment was Owen and Noah, who were standing by the doors of the balcony. They smiled at each other.

"Aw, look at the kid. A chip off the old block." Noah said, gesturing toward the baby.

Owen looked confused. "I don't get it. When we first met Trent, when he was a kid, you didn't want anything to do with him."

Noah glared at Owen, and said, "What? A guy can't have a change in heart? Besides this kid needs to learn all the important stuff. Like how to relax."

Owen raised his hand, and said, "Oh. Oh! And he needs to learn how to burp and fart, too!" Owen said, laughing.

Trent and Courtney raised their eyebrows at Owen and Noah.

"He?" Courtney asked, looking at Owen.

Trent laughed and smiled at his fat friend. "This 'he' is a 'she'. Our baby's a girl." Trent said, looking down at his precious baby.

"Oh. My mistake. 'She.'" Owen said, correcting himself.

Then Owen and Noah realized what they just heard, and shouted, "She?" Then they both fainted on the balcony.

Five years later…

The little girl of Trent and Courtney ran outside, onto the porch. Her skin was pale, white, like a ghost. She had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a teal t-shirt with black shorts, and black shoes.

"Wow." The five year old girl said, amazed by the view. She jumped down one step at a time, but was caught short by her father, Trent, picking her up, and putting her back on the porch.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Trent asked, as his daughter struggled to get free.

Still struggling, she managed to let out a giggle, and say, "Daddy. Please let go, I want to explore."

"Now, Gwen, I just want you to be careful." Trent told the child. But he knew she wasn't listening, as she watched a squirrel run down from a tree and run past her and her father.

Gwen started running again, but was caught by the collar of her shirt by her father, again. "Gwen, please listen. I don't want anything to happen. Okay? Do you remember the rules?" Trent asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course, I remember them, you only told me them a million times. 1) Look both ways before crossing the street. 2) No stealing. And 3) If you don't know someone don't talk to them. Come straight home." After she finished the three rules, her father taught her, Gwen looked up at Trent, and said, "Okay. Okay. Can I go now? Please?" Gwen asked, trying to put on a big smile.

Trent looked down at his daughter. "Very funny." Trent started to laugh, when Courtney walked up beside him.

Courtney laughed as well. "Mind your father, Gwen."

"Yes, mom." Gwen said, smiling at her.

Trent kneeled down to Gwen, and said, "And stay away from the graveyards and alleys. You can't turn your back on them."

Gwen looked confused. "Why do you have to turn your back on a graveyard?"

"Never mind." Trent shook his head, and said, "Just go and explore."

"Dad." Gwen said, smiling, and giving a big hug to her father. Then, she jumped down step by step and ran away from the mansion.

Trent stood up, and yelled, "And stay on the path, I told you about!"

Courtney laughed and looked at her husband. "Trent. Now, who does she remind you of? Hmm?"

"What?" Trent looked around, confused, then looked at his wife again. "Who?"

Courtney sighed, and replied, "Gwen's just like you when you were a kid." She said, crossing her arms.

"Exactly." Trent said. "Remember how much danger we were put in?"

Courtney smiled, and knocked her husband off the porch, and softly, onto the grass. She lay on top of him, "You mean the dangers you put us in?" Courtney kissed her husband, affectionately, on the lips.

Trent smiled at his wife. "She'll be fine." Courtney said, while getting off of Trent, and walked into the house.

Trent got up off the ground, and thought. Then looked around, and saw Owen and Noah, standing on the sidewalk. "Owen, Noah, come here." Trent called for his two friends.

"What is it, Trent?" Noah asked, walking toward Trent with Owen.

Trent leaned into Noah and Owen, and whispered, "I need to you to watch Gwen for me. You know she tends to wander off when she's exploring."

"Will do." Noah said. Then he ran toward the direction Gwen went, with Owen following him.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. But there's obviously more to come. Next time! On 'THE. DRAMA. KING. 2. TRENT'S PRIDE!' Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Gwen ran away from her home and toward the many sets and studios her father had control over. She was amazed by all of it. Everyone greeted her with waves and warm smiles as she walked by.

Gwen looked around and saw the same squirrel that had passed her earlier. The squirrel darted away as Gwen began to chase after it.

"Hey. Come on." Gwen said, trying to run as fast as her little legs could. "I just want to play." Unknown to Gwen, as she ran after the squirrel, she was running farther away from the sets, and toward the big city, where there were tough gangs and scary alleys.

The squirrel ran on top of a rock and stood there. Gwen looked at it, like a lion catching its prey, and jumped onto the rock. The squirrel jumped off the rock and ran up a big tree.

Gwen sighed, then turned her head to see the view of the big city. "Whoa. Cool." Gwen said. Just below the rock was a small pond, with lillipads and frogs. "I wonder what's out there." Gwen said to herself, still looking at the view of the city.

Suddenly, she heard rustling and the sound of footsteps coming toward her. Gwen turned around to see two surprising faces behind her, Owen and Noah. Gwen screamed while the two boys also screamed. Trying to step away from them, Gwen slipped off the rock and into the pond.

"Don't worry, Gwen! Uncle Owen's coming!" Owen yelled, as he jumped off the rock and into the pond.

Noah looked down, then started a conversation between himself and Trent. "Gee, Trent, the good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped a fat guy on her. Is there a problem?"

Owen, who was sitting up in the shallow water, looked around. "Gwen? Gwen?"

"Owen!" Noah shouted, grabbing Owen's attention. "Let me define babysitting!"

Realizing what he meant, Owen quickly stood up, with Gwen coming up, gasping for air. Gwen sputtered and glared at Owen. "Sorry." Owen said, sheepishly.

Gwen walked out of the pond, trying to dry herself off. "Now, Gwen, you know better than to go off all alone. You might've been hurt."

Noah jumped off the rock and ran toward the little girl. He leaned down to her, and asked, "You're not hurt, are ya? Trent would kill us if something happened to you." Noah said, inspecting just about every visible body part on Gwen's body.

Gwen glared at him, and said, full of annoyance, "Noah."

"Now let's try to get you out of the shade." Noah said, grabbing out a random umbrella and holding it above Gwen. Gwen glared at Noah once more, then grabbed the umbrella and threw it in the mucky pond. "What? Do you want a wrinkle?" Noah asked.

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Gwen asked, frustrated.

Noah cleaned his ear with his index finger, and said, "Sorry. I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?"

Gwen made a disgusted face. "Don't call me that. Besides, I'm not a princess, I'm a famous daughter. And even if you were going to direct me with that name, being famous is only half of who I am."

Owen looked confused and looked at Gwen. "Then, what's the other half?"

Gwen turned away and tried to think of something, but couldn't. Suddenly, Gwen's stomach growled.

"Looks like you're hungry." Noah said, pointing out the obvious.

Gwen looked embarrassed while holding her stomach. "I guess I was too excited about exploring I forgot about breakfast."

Owen looked at Gwen and said, "No problem. I have just the thing for you." Owen fished in his pocket and brought out a sandwich. At least, it looked like a sandwich, but it also looked like it had green frosting with hair on top of it.

Gwen looked at it, then realized quickly that it wasn't frosting. She winced, while trying not to puke. "Ew! Gross!" She yelled, looking away from the moldy sandwich.

"No? Oh well. More for me." Owen dropped the sandwich in his mouth and ate it.

Noah stared at him, then said, "Gross. Why would you eat that? It's already gone bad." Owen looked at him.

"No it hasn't. It was still good." Owen said.

Noah glared at him. "Yes, it has gone bad." Owen glared at Noah, starting to get frustrated.

"No it hasn't."

"Yes, it has."

"No, it hasn't"

"Yes, it has."

Gwen noticed that they weren't going to stop fighting until the other admitted that the other was right. Like that was going to happen. Seeing that it was her only chance, Gwen smiled and slowly, walked away from the two men, who were still fighting.

Gwen continued to walk toward the city. Gwen turned her head to see a graveyard close by, and decided that it was going to be a shortcut. Gwen walked into the graveyard, amazed that there were dead people there.

Suddenly, Gwen tripped on a rock and bumped, roughly, into a boy, her age, who had long black hair, and was wearing a skull t-shirt, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

**That's all I'm going to write for tonight. It wasn't very long, but the next chapter will be even longer. A whole 10 words! No, it'll probably be longer than that. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Gwen slowly got up, feeling a little bit of pain from the fall. The little boy did the same, but seeing who knocked him down, he got up faster, and growled at her angrily. Gwen got up, nervously, while looking at the boy's expression.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, walking towards her. Gwen tried to get away from the boy, but he wouldn't allow it. He stood up straighter.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused by her actions.

Gwen looked at him, sternly. "My father says to never turn your back on a graveyard. And I guess when he meant graveyard, he also meant you!"

The boy rolled his eyes, and said, "Wow. You're a real suck-up to your dad, if you listen to what he says."

"I'm not a suck-up!" Gwen yelled, defensively.

"Yes, you are. You're daddy's little girl." The boy said, walking away from her and to a big, nearby lake. Gwen watched him, and soon followed him. He started to walk on big rocks in the lake, with things sticking out of them.

"A punk like me doesn't need anybody! I take care of myself." He said, proudly, standing still on one of the rocks.

Gwen followed him into the lake, and onto the rocks. "Really?" She asked. "Cool."

The boy turned around to look at her, but soon screamed when a shark started coming out of the water, and opened its mouth. Gwen turned around, and screamed as well. Gwen ran, dodging the big shark's grasp. The boy jumped on another rock, with Gwen jumping on the same one.

The boy leaned down, putting his hands on his knees, both of them breathing heavily. "That was a close one." He said.

Gwen laughed, and said, "Sure was." Suddenly, the rock below their feet started to move. Gwen and the boy screamed as the rock turned out to be another shark with lots more around it and under it. Gwen and the boy screamed and jumped off the shark.

Gwen ran to a tree growing in the lake, and climbed it. The boy ran farther away from her. "Hey. What about me?" Gwen asked her voice full of fear.

The boy continued to run, and said, "I'll distract them. Run." The boy started dodging other sharks, and soon slipped and fell into the water. Gwen gasped.

The boy came up to the surface, his lungs filling up with air. He turned his head to see a big shark swimming directly toward him. The boy screamed.

Gwen looked toward the boy, and saw the shark. "Hey. Look out!" She screamed to him.

The boy didn't move, all he did was scream, as the shark started to open its big mouth, revealing its rows of teeth. Right when he thought he was done for, the shark's mouth was quickly shut closed. The boy looked up and saw Gwen standing on the shark's mouth.

Gwen reached for his hand, and said, "Move it!" The boy took Gwen's hand. Gwen pulled the boy out of the water. Gwen and the boy continued jumping on the sharks' backs, until they finally reached the other side of the lake and onto land.

Gwen and the boy ran a distance away from the shark infested lake, and looked at it, both of them gasping for air. The sharks looked at the two kids, then they swam underneath the water's surface.

"I did it." Gwen began. "I did it!" Then she stuck her tongue out at the sharks. Gwen and the boy ran away and out of the graveyard, and into a forest nearby.

"Wow. Did you see that shark's teeth?" Gwen asked the boy, then she started making shark noises. The boy looked at her, a little confused.

What Gwen and the boy didn't know was that, someone was watching them behind a tree in the forest. The woman had a slender figure with long black hair, and looked to be Asian. The woman glared at them, but mainly at Gwen.

Gwen finished talking, then gave out a big sigh. She turned to the boy, and said, "You were really brave. Risking your life to all those sharks."

The boy looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah? You were really brave too. My name's Duncan."

Gwen walked toward him, and looked at Duncan. "I'm Gwen." The woman behind the tree growled to herself as she heard that name.

Then Gwen quickly touched Duncan's shoulder with her hand. "Tag! You're it!" Gwen said, running a few steps backward.

Duncan didn't do anything. Gwen tried again, and said, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" Gwen started laughing, then looked confused as Duncan still stood there, doing nothing. "Hello? You run? I tag? Get it?" She asked.

Duncan still looked at her funny. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Gwen asked, smirking.

"Of course, I do. You just didn't give me a chance to try and tag you back. That's all." Duncan said, defensively.

Gwen continued to smirk at Duncan. Then said, "Well, come on. Tag me. I'm all yours."

Duncan smiled then was about to reach over to tag her, when someone stepped in front of her. Duncan looked up to see Gwen's father, Trent, towering over him. Duncan gasped, while Gwen looked shocked to see her father there.

The woman walked from behind the tree, and stepped in front of Duncan. The woman glared at Trent, while Trent glared at her.

"Heather." Trent whispered.

Heather smiled, and said, "Trent." They continued to glare at each other, when Heather saw Courtney, Owen, Noah, and Cody standing behind Trent and Gwen.

"Courtney." Heather said, glaring at Gwen's mother.

Courtney narrowed her eyes in anger, and said, "Heather."

"Noah, Owen." Noah said, trying to get into the conversation. "Great! Now that we all know each other. Get off of our property!" He yelled.

Heather turned and glared at him. "Your property?" Noah jumped, and ran behind Owen.

"This land belongs to Alejandro!" Heather told Trent, angrily.

Trent glared at Heather. "I fired you and your family. Now you and that boy get out!"

Heather looked down at Duncan, and asked, "Haven't you met my son, Duncan? He was supposed to follow in Alejandro's footsteps before you came along. Why don't you two meet?" She said, pushing Duncan toward Trent. Trent looked down at Duncan, while Duncan just stood there and shook, nervously.

Noah scoffed, while getting out from behind Owen. "That's your kid? That's just a maraca with skin and bones!"

"You're right about one thing, Noah." Heather said. "He is just skin and bones, because when Trent fired us, we lost all of our money. Now we have no home, have little food, and little water. Now we won't be able to help our starving children." She said, then looked toward Trent seeing if he would give in to what she was asking.

Trent turned around and picked up Gwen into his arms, and said, "You and your son get out." He then turned around and walked away.

Heather glared at Trent as he and his family and friends walked away. She then picked up Duncan in her arms and walked in the opposite direction.

Gwen looked toward Duncan, who was being carried the opposite direction. Gwen waved, and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye." Duncan whispered to Gwen, as he watched her being carried away by her father in the opposite direction.

**There you go. Hope you liked the chapter, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Owen, Noah, and Cody were all walking back home. Gwen was sitting in Trent's arms. Her father hadn't said a word to her ever since they left the forest. She knew she was going to get it bad from him.

Trent stopped with Gwen in his arms as the group walked past a music set. Courtney turned around, seeing that her husband wasn't walking beside her. She asked, "Trent?"

"Go on, Courtney. I need to have a talk with our daughter." Trent told he wife, then looking down at Gwen, who looked at him nervously and winced. Courtney nodded, then continued to walk with the group.

Once they were out of sight, Trent found a nearby chair, and set Gwen down. Gwen stood up on the chair and looked up at her father. She laughed nervously, trying to put on a big smile. Trent glared down at her with a stern look, as Gwen's smile disappeared.

Trent leaned down to Gwen. "Gwen, what were you doing today? You were almost killed." Trent asked his voice full of concern.

Gwen turned around, her back toward her father, and replied, "I don't know."

Trent hugged his daughter. "If something happened, I don't know what I'd do. You really worried your mother and everyone else. Besides, if you die, who will take the place of the director when I'm gone?"

Gwen turned around to face him, her face full of anger. "Is that all I am to you? A replacement director when you're gone? Besides, I don't even want to be a director. It's no fun." She said, turning around. Then she sat down and crossed her arms.

Trent looked at her. "That's like saying you don't want to be a part of this family. Being a director is in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other."

Gwen still wasn't convinced. Trent smiled, then pushed his child off the chair and onto the ground with his hand. Gwen fell down with a "Oof." And looked up at her dad. He rose in eyebrow and smiled at her. Gwen smiled back, then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Trent grabbed a nearby guitar and started a song.

_**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

Trent looked outside at a tree, and saw a bird's nest with three baby birds. All but one baby bird were lying in the nest, peacefully. The other was trying to fly on its own.

_**Don't understand**_

Gwen looked up at the bird as well, and smiled.

_**And the only thing we know**_

Gwen continued to watch the baby bird, until its mother came and directed it toward the nest.

_**Is things don't always go**_

The baby bird went its siblings and lay in the nest, with its mother following. Trent walked off of the set and set the guitar down.

_**The way we plan**_

Gwen looked down, sadly, then she followed Trent.

_**But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away**_

Trent ran, then stopped at the sidewalk and saw Bridgette and Geoff together on the other side of the street, who were holding a two year old child.

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

Gwen ran to her father's side and looked at the child too. She smiled again.

_**We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride**_

Bridgette set down the child and let it try to walk a few steps. It walked happily, but it was headed for the street. Geoff quickly picked up the child and kissed its forehead.

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one**_

Trent finished singing, then ran to a nearby fountain with fish and pennies inside. Gwen followed, and started singing.

_**If there's so much I must be**_

_**Can I still just be me?**_

Gwen asked, as her Trent walked by her.

_**The way I am?**_

As she asked the question, she looked at her reflection in the water, and a fish jumped out and splashed, ruining the picture of her face.

_**Can I trust in my own heart?**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_

Gwen finished singing, then walked to her father who was leaning on a big tree. He was looking up at the sky, and started singing again.

_**Even those who are gone are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

Trent pushed off the tree and started running back home. Gwen was following but was running a little slower. As they ran, they passed Tyler and Lindsay with a beautiful baby, they passed Beth and Brady who also had a baby, and then they passed Katie and Sadie, who were squealing at a baby in a stroller.

Trent stopped halfway for Gwen to catch up. Once she was finally a few feet ahead of him, he continued to run in front of her. As they ran back to the mansion, Trent began to sing, once again.

_**We are one, you and I **_

_**We are like the Earth and sky**_

Trent stepped in a puddle, making a big splash. Then Gwen did the same, only making a smaller splash.

_**One family under the sun**_

Trent started jumping the steps, by one's then by two's. Gwen was following, but was struggling a little bit.

_**All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need**_

Trent stopped at the porch and looked down at Gwen, who was still catching up. Gwen looked up at him, confused.

_**You will find when you see**_

Trent looked at Gwen, then he looked at the big balcony.

_**We are one**_

Trent continued to look at the balcony, while Gwen didn't understand. From what she saw, the balcony was pointing the opposite direction toward adventure, not towards home.

Trent looked at Gwen, seeing that she was confused, and did a double take on the balcony. He quickly understood what she was confused about and walked toward her. Trent leaned down, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "As long as you live here, it's who you are." Trent kissed Gwen on the cheek and said, "You'll understand some day." Then Trent walked up the steps and into the house.

Gwen looked up and saw the same baby bird, who was trying to fly earlier. She smiled at the sight of the bird and watched it fly away from her, and into the distance. Her smile faded away as the baby bird could be on its own, while she couldn't. Gwen sat down on one of the steps and sighed, hoping that one day, she would be free, just like the baby bird.

Meanwhile, in the big city, there was a tough looking girl, who had a unibrow and her black hair tied up in a scrungie. She was kneeling down in an alley, looking for scraps of food.

Suddenly, someone came up from behind her. The boy had glasses and a blue, long sleeve shirt with a hamburger on the front. "Oh, hey, Eva. Whatcha' doing?" He asked.

Eva looked up from her searching and growled, "I'm looking for food, dork. What else?" The boy scoffed, then kicked some trash in her face. The boy laughed, while Eva glared at him.

Eva looked around the boy, and realized something. "Harold, where's Duncan? You were supposed to watch him!" She said, grabbing the nerd's neck.

Harold rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He can take care of himself. Apparently, he's the chosen one, and not the one with the real brains and muscles." He said, gesturing towards himself.

Eva put Harold down, and said, smirking, "Well, I hope you have a good back story as to why you weren't watching the kid."

"Why? Is Heather here?" Harold asked the girl.

Eva smirked again, and said, "As a matter of fact, she is. Turn around."

Harold turned around, and saw Heather walking up the alley with the little punk in her arms. Harold ran to her, and said, "Hey Heather. I found some food in an alley across the street. It's in the kitchen, okay?"

Heather set Duncan down beside Eva. Eva kneeled down to Duncan, and said, "Hey, Duncan, wanna arm wrestle?" Duncan looked at her, and grinned from ear to ear at the thought of it.

Heather quickly turned around to Harold, and yelled, "You were supposed to be watching him!" Harold winced in fear.

Duncan turned away from Eva and toward his mother. "It's not his fault. I left on my own." Suddenly, Heather got in his face, asking him questions.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Who got me fired?"

"Trent."

"Who killed Alejandro?"

"Trent."

"What have I told you about them?"

Duncan looked up at his mother and tried to think of an excuse. "She wasn't that bad. I thought maybe we could be-"

"Friends?" Heather asked, interrupting him. "You thought you could be friends with Trent's daughter?" Heather scoffed and said, "What an idea. What an idea!" She said, coming to realization. Duncan gasped as Heather picked him up in her arms.

"You brilliant punk! You have the power of Alejandro rushing through your veins, making you so powerful." Heather said, hugging him close. Harold made a disgusted noise, causing Heather to shoot daggers at him. Harold winced.

Heather held Duncan close as they walked inside a nearby building that had boarded up windows and doors. They walked up a staircase and inside one room that had nothing but a mattress with stuffing and springs coming out. Heather dropped Duncan down on the mattress, dust flying out of it, and started to talk to herself.

"I now see the path. To our beautiful return to power!" Heather said, as other criminals came inside, all looking at Duncan and Heather.

Duncan tried to speak up. "But I don't wanna-" But was shushed by Heather.

"Be quiet my little one. You must be exhausted." Heather said, talking in a baby voice, then she began to sing.

_**Sleep my little Duncan**_

_**Let your dreams take wing**_

Heather started to pat down the mattress, trying to make it more comfortable for Duncan.

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be a king**_

Heather walked away from Duncan.

"Good night." Duncan said, quietly.

Heather turned around, and said, "Good night, my little punk." And as she closed the door, she said, "Tomorrow your training intensifies." Then started singing again.

_**I've been fired, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**When I think of what that brute did**_

_**I get a little tense**_

Heather started to walk in the lounge, and lay on an old couch.

_**But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed**_

_**Cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest**_

Heather jumped off the couch and walked toward Eva and Harold, who were standing next to each other.

_**The sound of Trent's dying gasp**_

Harold made a pretend gasp, as he reached for his throat for air, then he fell down with a thump, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

_**His daughter squealing in my grasp**_

Harold hit Eva, randomly, while she punched him in the face.

_**His family's mournful cries**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

Heather started singing dramatically, as she started cleaning a big, sharp knife with a towel.

_**Oh, the past I tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is, I know it's petty**_

_**But I hate to let them live**_

Heather sang fiercely, stabbing the knife in a cutting board. Heather threw down the towel, as Harold started to sing a verse.

_**So you found yourself somebody who chased little Trent up a tree**_

Heather turned to him, a look of disgust in her eyes.

_**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me.**_

Heather said, pushing Harold down to the floor. She ran towards the stairs.

_**The melody of angry growls**_

_**The counterfeit of painful howls**_

Before going up the stairs, she walked on Harold's back, making him yell in pain.

_**The symphony of death, oh my **_

_**That's my lullaby**_

Heather opened the door to Duncan's room, revealing that he was peacefully, sleeping on the mattress. Heather began to sing, quietly in the room.

_**Ale is gone**_

_**But Heather's still around**_

Heather walked towards the mattress, and leaned down to his face.

_**To love this little lad**_

She sang, hugging him, then giving him a peck on the cheek.

_**Till he learns to be a killer**_

_**With a lust for being bad.**_

Heather walked out of the room, the door still wide open. Eva and Harold walked in.

"Sleep, you little trouble maker." Harold said, then sang.

_**I mean precious little thing.**_

Eva punched him in the gut, causing him to fall down. Eva looked down at Duncan and sang.

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

Heather appeared in the doorway, and sang.

_**You will be a king!**_

Eva and Harold ran out of the room, with Heather closing the door behind them. Heather ran to the banister, and looked down, seeing other criminals and hobos looking at her for instructions. She started to sing.

_**The pounding of the drums of war**_

_**The thrill of Duncan's mighty roar**_

"Joy of vengeance!" Harold piped in.

"Testify!" Eva yelled. Heather started to climb to the roof.

_**I can hear the cheering**_

Eva and Harold sang together in duet, while Harold held a sarcastic flag that read, "Hooray!"

_**Duncan, what a guy**_

Heather finally opened the door to the roof, and started singing the last verses.

_**Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly**_

_**Against the blood, red sky**_

Heather sang, as the sky really did look blood, red. The criminals were singing the last verse with Heather, including Eva and Harold, who were standing behind her.

_**That's my lullaby!**_

Heather laughed, evilly. She had a plan just waiting to hatch, and she would make sure that it didn't fail.

***sigh* What a long chapter! But at least, I got it done. Anyways, same as usual, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before I start the chapter, all I want to say is I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I've had a major case of writer's block all this week and last week and had no idea what to write. So again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Now on with the story. I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ten years later…

In a dirty kitchen, on the island of Camp Wawanakwa, a black man named Chef Hatchet was painting on the wall, with paint balls. One of the paintings showed a young woman with black and teal hair.

"My, Gwen, you are growing to be the new director, day by day." Chef Hatchet said, smiling proudly. Then he turned to the second painting, his smile turning into a frown.

This painting showed a young man with black hair and a green Mohawk. "And Duncan, every day Heather fills your heart with hatred instead of love." Chef set his paint balls down on the counter, and said, "I'm worried, Chris. Things aren't going too well."

Suddenly the kitchen window above the sink opened, by the wind. Chef Hatchet turned away from his painting and walked to the window. He looked up at the sky, knowing that Chris was giving him a message. "Do you have a plan?" Chef Hatchet asked.

The wind blew past Chef Hatchet and toward the counter, where a coconut with a happy face on it, laid. The wind pushed the coconut to the floor, breaking it in half. Chef walked to the broken coconut and picked it up, one half in each hand.

Then he looked in between the two coconut pieces and toward the two paintings. As he slowly moved the two coconut pieces towards each other, he asked to himself, "Gwen and Duncan? Together?" Once the coconut was put together as one, Chef looked back at the window, and said, "This is your plan? Are you crazy? This will never work." Chef yelled, throwing the coconut down, breaking it in two once again.

Suddenly, a strong wind came through the window and toward Chef. Chef raised his hands in defense, then said in defeat, "Okay! Okay! I'll try to make it happen. But I'm still not sure if this is going to work." Chef said, looking through the window and into the sky. "I just you know what you're doing!"

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building, a woman stood in front of a teenage boy. Criminals and other delinquents were around the boy too. The woman had long, black hair and was smiling, evilly. She started to laugh, as she walked around the boy. "You are ready."

The boy was staring straight at the wall, his mouth forming a scowl. "Now what is your destiny?" The woman asked.

"I will avenge Alejandro, and take my place as director." The boy said, his eyes not moving from the wall.

"Who is the enemy?" The woman asked the boy.

"Trent." The boy replied back, his eyes narrowing into slits.

The woman stopped in front of the boy, and asked, forcefully, "Now what must you do?"

"I must kill him." The boy said, angrily. Everyone cheered, while the woman laughed.

The next day, Trent was waiting nervously outside his mansion. Other people were there, including Noah, Owen, Cody, and even Chef Hatchet. Today Gwen was going to start driving on her own.

Trent looked toward the front door, and saw Courtney walking out of the mansion and toward him. Courtney continued to walk to Trent until she was beside him. "It'll be fine." Courtney reassured him, smiling. Trent smiled back.

Suddenly, the door to the mansion opened, revealing a 16-year old girl. Everyone awed in amazement, while Chef merely nodded his head, and smiled. The girl was thin; she had short, black hair with teal streaks. Her skin was pale white, while her body was covered in goth colors. This young woman was Gwen.

Trent smiled as he watched his daughter walk out of the mansion. Gwen waved and smiled at her friends and family.

Gwen heard comments from her mother's friends. "My have you grown." "You look so beautiful." "Wow." Gwen smiled, revealing her perfect, white teeth, as she walked up to her mother and father.

Courtney walked up to Gwen, and hugged her, tightly. "I'm so proud of you." She said, smiling, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks Mom." Gwen said, smiling back at her. Then she turned to her father, who was looking the other way, nervously. "Dad?" Trent broke out of his trance, and looked toward Gwen. "You're going to have to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Gwen said, looking at Trent with pleading eyes.

Trent sighed and said, smiling, "Okay. I promise." Gwen smiled, and hugged him. Gwen let go of her father, and watched him give her the keys to a Ford 1967 Mustang. Gwen took the keys and ran to her car. She'd dreamed of having one all her life.

Gwen got in the car, buckled up, and drove off. Once she was out of plain sight, Courtney and the others walked inside the mansion. Trent walked toward Owen and Noah, and grabbed the collars of their shirts, stopping them from proceeding into the house. "What is it?" Noah asked.

"Go follow Gwen and make sure nothing bad happens." Trent whispered, giving Noah the keys to his car. Noah and Owen smiled, then ran to Trent's car. Once they were in, they drove in the direction Gwen went, while Trent walked into the mansion.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned building, Harold and Eva were gathering supplies. "Come on, Harold. Gwen's probably already left. Have you found them yet?" Eva asked, angrily.

Harold was looking through some boxes, and replied back, "Do you know how hard it is to find small lighters? If only Heather trusted us with them, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Suddenly, Harold was shoved to the sideline by Eva.

"Move it. I'll find them." Eva said, then looked through another box and immediately found two lighters. "Here." She said, giving a lighter to Harold. "Now let's go!" Then Eva ran out of the building and into the streets with Harold following.

With Noah and Owen, they had lost Gwen. "Where could she have gone?" Noah asked, as he stopped the car. Owen shrugged while eating a random sandwich. Noah looked in the rearview mirror, and saw someone walking towards them. Noah almost choked on his saliva when he saw who it was.

Gwen stared angrily at Noah, and said, "I knew someone was stalking me! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, it's your father." Noah said.

"I knew it." Gwen scoffed. "I knew he couldn't trust me."

"It's not that, Gwen. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Noah said, but Gwen didn't want to hear it. Gwen walked away from the car and to her own. Then she quickly started the car and drove away. Noah gasped and drove after her, but he was too late. They had lost her again.

"Someone needs to put a tracking device on that goth." Noah told Owen, full of frustration, then he continued to drive down streets and corners.

Meanwhile Gwen was driving down a street of the sets of Total Drama, far away from Noah and Owen. Gwen muttered things under her breath, including words that would be censored out. Without Gwen noticing, a delinquent set down a scared, little puppy in the middle of the street Gwen was driving and ran off.

Gwen continued to drive until she saw a puppy in the middle of the street. Gwen gasped in fear and quickly hit the brakes. The car stopped right in front of the puppy. Gwen quickly got out of the car and to the puppy. Frightened, the puppy ran a few feet, away from Gwen. Gwen walked toward the puppy, and said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Then she kneeled down to the puppy, and started to pet it. The puppy looked up at her, happily, and licked her hand. Gwen smiled.

Suddenly, Gwen heard a car door slam, and she turned around. Her car came to life and drove away. "My car!" Gwen yelled, running toward the moving vehicle. Then she stopped, after seeing that it was already gone. "Great. Just great."

Gwen looked down, sadly, and walked into one of the sets. She sat down on a director's chair and sighed, heavily. "How am I going to explain this to Dad? The first day I get a car, I get carjacked. Dad will definitely trust me now."

Meanwhile, Harold and Eva had watched Gwen walk into the set. "Good. Now let's go." Eva said, running toward the set, and closing the door. Gwen turned to see someone closing the door, and ran to it. The door was locked, then she smelled something. It was the smell of smoke! Eva and Harold took the lighters and lit the set on fire! Then they quickly ran away from the scene.

Gwen screamed in terror, and tried opening the door one more time. It wouldn't budge. Gwen started coughing, from all the smoke, and yelled, "Help! Somebody! Help! I'm trapped!" Gwen continued to cough, while looking for a window or door.

Unknown to Gwen, two people were watching the burning set. One was a punk with a green mohawk and the other was a tall woman with long, black hair. "Harold and Eva have done their duty. Now go!" The woman yelled, pointing at the fire. The punk ran away from her and toward the set.

Meanwhile, Trent was inside the mansion, pacing nervously, with Cody accompanying him. "Come on, Trent. Nothing bad will happen. She's just driving toward the sets and back." Cody said.

Suddenly, something caught his eye from the window. Trent ran toward the window and saw dark smoke rising to the sky from one of the sets. "No. No! Gwen!" Trent yelled, running out of the mansion and toward the sets. Cody gasped, seeing the smoke as well and ran outside, along with other people, including Courtney.

"Cody! Drive ahead! Find her!" Trent ordered.

"On it!" Cody said, putting on a helmet. Then he drove toward the sets on a white Moped. Everyone else either ran toward the sets or was calling 911.

In the burning set, Gwen was still trying to find an exit, but still had no luck. Gwen grabbed her throat and coughed, fiercely. Suddenly, Gwen blacked out and fell to the ground.

The punk continued to slam the locked door with his shoulder, until it finally opened. The punk ran inside, but was welcomed with smoke and flames everywhere. The punk dodged all obstacles and looked for Gwen. Then he found her, lying on the ground.

Gwen heard running footsteps coming toward her. Gwen looked up for a second, seeing a tall, dark figure standing over her. Then she blacked out again.

The punk kneeled down to her, and grabbed her wrist. He could still feel her pulse. Then he looked around, making sure nobody was watching him, then he picked her up, bridal style.

The punk ran back toward the door but it was surrounded with flames. The punk growled, angrily and ran to find another exit. He was having no luck, until he found one in the corner of the set. The punk dodged the flames and was almost hit by a falling light that was on fire. Then the punk pushed on the door. This door was locked too!

The punk looked at it, then used his shoulder once again to open it. Suddenly, the door opened, causing the punk to fall, and Gwen fall out of his arms and onto the hard ground. Cody drove past the burning set, and saw the punk crawl over to Gwen's lifeless body, and gasped. "I've got to tell Trent!" Then he drove away.

The punk crawled over to Gwen and picked her up again. Then set her down a few yards away from the burning set. Gwen started gulping in massive amounts of air, and coughed, lightly. She opened her eyes to see a teenage boy looking down at her. The boy had teal eyes, a green mohawk, and had piercings all over his face. "Where am I?" Gwen asked.

"You're safe from the fire." The boy said, proudly.

Confused, Gwen stood up and glared at the boy. "What? Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

The boy looked at her, amazed, and said, "I think I just saved your life. A thank you needs to be given here."

"I'm not giving you anything, since I was doing great on my own." Gwen said.

The boy scoffed, and said, "Yeah. Tell that to your lifeless body that was just in that building." Gwen continued to glare at the boy, then she tried to walk away. But the boy wouldn't allow it.

Gwen scoffed and tried to walk the other way, but again the boy wouldn't allow her. "What are you doing?" The boy asked, confused.

Gwen's scowl turned into a grin, as she remembered that quote, and asked, "Duncan?" The boy smiled at Gwen. Suddenly Gwen turned away from Duncan and to the sound of her name.

"Gwen!" Trent said, running toward her, then he saw who she was with, and glared at Duncan. Courtney was behind Trent and ran to her daughter, hugging her.

"Gwen! You're okay!" Courtney said, then she let go of her daughter, as Gwen started to speak.

"Dad, how could you have Owen and Noah follow me? You promised!" Gwen said, angrily and a little heartbroken.

"Because I love you, and I want to protect you! And as of now, no more driving. That's final!" Trent told Gwen.

"DAD!" Gwen yelled, her fists clenching together. "I was doing just fine, until Duncan-!"

"Duncan?" Trent asked, then turned toward Duncan, who was glaring at him.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Hey you!" Everyone turned to see Chef Hatchet, sitting on the roof of one of the sets. Again, how he got up there in his stage, I'll never know. "How dare you save Trent's daughter!" Chef yelled down at them.

Trent looked at Duncan, in surprise. "You saved Gwen? Why?"

Duncan bowed on one knee, and said, "Please. I have left Heather and the other criminals. I wish to get a job here and to be a part of the Total Drama family."

"No. Never." Trent said, walking away, but was stopped by Cody.

"But Trent, you do kinda owe him. He did save Gwen from the fire. The least you can do is give him a job and a home." Cody said, with Trent glaring down at him.

Trent sighed, and said, "I reserve judgment, but until then, you can live on our property." Then he walked away with everyone else following him, except Gwen and Duncan. Duncan smiled at Gwen, as she smiled back at him, then she followed the others. Duncan followed her, and to himself, he smiled evilly.

**There you go. And again, I am very sorry for not updating very quickly! Hopefully, you guys can forgive me. I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Once Trent, Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan had finally gotten to the mansion, it was close to nightfall. Courtney opened the door to the mansion and walked inside. Duncan was about to walk in as well, but was stopped by Trent.

"Oh no. You're not sleeping in my house." Trent said, glaring at Duncan.

Duncan scowled at Trent, and said, "If I'm not sleeping inside, then where am I supposed to sleep? Outside?"

Trent smiled, and said, "Exactly." Duncan gasped a little, while Trent walked inside the mansion, then walked out with a pillow and blanket.

"Here's a pillow and a blanket." Trent said, handing them to Duncan.

Duncan looked at what he was given, and then to Trent, and asked, "What if it rains?"

Trent narrowed his eyes, then he walked inside the mansion once more, and walked out with an umbrella. "Here. Hope you like it." Trent said, smirking. Duncan glared at Trent as he was given the umbrella.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

"Dad." Gwen said. "Why not give him a tent?"

Duncan smiled at Gwen, and said, "Yeah, Trent. Why not?"

"Don't push it." Trent said, pointing a finger at Duncan, then he turned to Gwen. "Gwen, it's my house. I'll give him whatever I feel is needed. He doesn't need a tent. Now let's go." Then Trent walked inside the mansion, without closing the door.

Gwen was about to walk inside the mansion as well, when she heard someone talking to her. "You know, I wonder if you're still Daddy's little girl?"

Gwen turned around and saw Duncan looking at her. Gwen glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we were kids. You were a major Daddy's girl." Duncan said, smirking.

"I was not Daddy's little girl! Besides, we were kids. I'm a teenager now. I think I've matured." Gwen said, turning around and towards the door.

Duncan continued to smile at her, as he crossed his arms. "Oh really? But didn't you blame me for what happened earlier today?"

Gwen stopped, and said, "What?"

"You said that you were doing just fine on your own if it wasn't for me. Sounds like someone didn't want to take the blame, or they just didn't want their Daddy to get mad at them." Duncan said, jumping to conclusions.

Gwen turned around to face Duncan and said, "I'm not Daddy's little girl!"

"Then prove it." Duncan said, intimidating her.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled from inside the house.

"Coming!" Gwen said, looking toward the house. Then she looked back at Duncan, and smiled. "I'll prove it tomorrow. I'll meet you out here at 10 A.M. Okay?" Gwen put her hand out in front of her.

Duncan looked at the hand, then smiled at Gwen, and said, "Okay." Then he grabbed her hand, and shook it. After their deal, Gwen continued to smile at Duncan, as she ran inside the mansion, closing and locking the door behind her. Duncan watched Gwen leave him, then he set the pillow down, and lied down on the ground with the blanket covering up his body.

Later that night, Trent started to toss and turn in his bed. Trent was having a nightmare. Trent dreamt of his father, Chris, who had scratches everywhere. Chris reached out to him, and pleaded, "Trent. Trent. Help me."

"Dad." Trent said, as he watched the bear get closer and closer to his father. Trent started to run but was held back by someone. Trent turned around and saw a dark figure, laughing at him; it looked like it was Alejandro.

Trent gasped and reached out his hand to his father's. Chris tried to reach out, their fingers just touching each other's. "Dad. Just a little farther."

Suddenly, the bear grabbed Chris from behind, as Chris pleaded, "Trent."

"NO!" Trent yelled, as his father was scratched, deeply, in the heart and neck. Chris fell to the ground, as Trent turned around to the dark figure again, angrily. "Alejandro!"

The dark figure continued to laugh at Trent, as his true form revealed itself. Trent gasped as it wasn't Alejandro, it was…Duncan! "Duncan?" Trent asked, shocked. Duncan continued to laugh as he pushed Trent forcefully, toward the bear.

"NO!" Trent yelled again, as the bear scratched him in the chest. Trent sat straight up from bed, and started to breathe heavily. He looked around the bedroom, then at Courtney, who was sleeping, peacefully, beside him. Trent started to shake off the nightmare, as he drifted off into slumber once again.

The next morning, Trent walked out of the mansion and toward his mailbox. Watching him was Duncan, who was behind a nearby tree. Duncan pulled out his pocket knife and grinned evilly at Trent. And just as he was about to make his move, a girl stood in his way.

"Good morning, Duncan." Gwen said, startling Duncan a little. "Come on, let's go. I need to show how I'm NOT Daddy's little girl." She said, walking toward the sets and studios. Duncan looked back at where Trent was, by the mailbox. He wasn't there. He must've left, when Gwen distracted him. Duncan growled, as he put his pocket knife away, and then he followed Gwen.

Duncan saw Gwen stop at a door, then she walked inside. Duncan followed her inside. Apparently, Gwen had taken him to a dressing room. "What are we doing here?" He asked, confused.

Gwen grabbed a bright, pink dress, and said, "I've brought you here, because I'm going to show how bad of a girl I am."

"Then shoot. Impress me." Duncan said, gesturing toward the dress. Gwen smiled, as she turned her attention to the dress. Then she tried to rip the dress in two. Gwen gave it all her might, but the dress wasn't ripping. Duncan started to laugh, as he watched Gwen struggle.

Gwen tried again. This time, a tiny, little seam broke in two, causing Gwen to notice and cheer a little. "Ha! See? I'm a bad girl." Gwen said, proudly, while throwing the dress to the sidelines.

Duncan scoffed and picked up the dress. "You think that little rip will instantly make you a bad girl? That's not even close to bad. That's an accident, a mistake." Gwen gasped, angrily. "This is bad." Duncan said, as he pulled out his pocket knife.

Duncan turned to the wall, and started to carve something in it. Gwen gasped in shock, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Duncan turned to Gwen, but continued to carve into the wall. "I'm being bad! That's what I'm doing!" Once he was done, Duncan stepped aside for Gwen to see.

Gwen read it aloud, "D" was here? What does that mean?"

"It means I was here. But no one knows that it's me, explaining the 'D' part." Duncan said, gesturing toward his creation. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Besides, I bet you couldn't do something as bad as that."

Gwen glared at Duncan, and walked over to him. "Oh yeah? Give me that." Gwen said, angrily, as she grabbed the pocket knife out of Duncan's hand. Duncan smirked, and folded his arms. Gwen walked up to the wall, and started to carve in it as well. Once she was down, Gwen stepped aside for Duncan to see.

Duncan read it aloud, "G" was here? That's the best you can do? You couldn't say something with a cuss word in it?" Gwen glared at him, as she handed him back the pocket knife.

"Don't push it." Gwen said.

"Whatever. Besides, I bet you couldn't do anything badder." Duncan said, smirking. Gwen looked toward Duncan again.

"That's it! Do you have a lighter I can borrow?" Gwen asked. Duncan pulled out his lighter and handed it to Gwen.

"What are you going to do?" Duncan said, seeing the expression on Gwen's face.

"You'll see." Gwen said, angrily. Duncan watched as Gwen walked over to the bright, pink dress. She kneeled down to the dress and lit it on fire. Duncan gasped in shock, but continued to watch. Gwen threw the lighter on the ground, then she started to stomp on the dress with her boot. The fire slowly faded, but the dress was now black and sooty. Gwen walked over to a nearby closet, and grabbed out a broom and a dustpan. Then she sweeped the sooty dress into the dust pan and threw it away.

Duncan smiled at her in awe. Who knew Gwen could actually be bad? After Gwen put the broom and dust pan away, she walked over to Duncan and smiled. "Is that bad enough for ya?" She asked, smirking at the punk.

Duncan continued to smile. "Now that's what I call bad! Nice work!" Duncan said high-fiving Gwen.

"What can I say? I hate pink." Gwen said, laughing afterwards. Duncan smiled as Gwen laughed. Then she started to walk out of the dressing room. "Come on." Duncan followed her outside, and stopped, seeing Noah and Owen, scaring away pigeons, only for them to come back.

"Hey can you guys help us? We want these pigeons to go away." Noah asked with pleading eyes. Gwen walked over to Noah and Owen with Duncan following her.

"Why do you want the pigeons to go away?" Gwen asked.

Noah looked the other way, while saying, "Because one left me a present on my windshield. Do you know how hard it was to get it off?"

Gwen and Duncan turned away in grossness. "Ew. Okay. Okay. We'll help you. But what do you want us to do?" Gwen said.

"Scare them. Do anything to make them fly away." Noah said, then continued to flail his arms at the pigeons.

"Should we?" Duncan asked, turning toward Gwen.

Gwen smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a shot. Might as well." Duncan sighed, but smiled afterwards.

Suddenly Gwen screamed, loudly, and started to flail her arms around. She then ran toward the pigeons, scaring half of them away. Once she was done, she started to laugh, wildly, and looked toward Duncan. "Come on, Duncan. You try it." Gwen said.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders, then he started screaming and flailing his arms around too. Then he started to run toward the other half of the pigeons, who got scared and flew away. Duncan stopped what he was doing, and started to laugh. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Good work." Noah said, then something caught his eye. "They're back!" Gwen and Duncan turned to see the pigeons there on the ground once again.

Gwen growled, then she started screaming and flailing her arms once again, with Duncan doing the same. Both of them ran toward the pigeons, causing them to fly away, but instead of stopping, they followed the pigeons into the forest, with Noah and Owen running after them.

Duncan had never felt so alive. With all the excitement, Duncan started screaming like a party animal, with Gwen smiling and doing the same. As they continued to run after the pigeons, they saw them land on something. Duncan, Gwen, Noah, and Owen stopped in front of what the pigeons had landed on. They had landed on cute, little goats. The friends awed in cuteness, but were cut short when the goats revealed their smile.

The cute, little goats had long, sharp teeth. Gwen, Duncan, Noah, and Owen gasped, and then screamed, as the goats started to chase after them. They turned around trees and corners, when they finally hid in a small opening in a tree, barely able to keep all four of them in. They watched as the goats ran past them, leaving behind a trail of dust. Then they started to laugh.

"That was so much fun." Duncan said, continuing to laugh.

"I know right? You're okay." Noah said. "Now let's try to get out of here." Owen was under everybody, and tried getting out first.

With all the movement, Gwen and Duncan's cheeks brushed up against each others, their noses almost touching. Gwen blushed and looked at Duncan, who was also blushing, and said, "Sorry." Suddenly, they fell out of the tree, as Owen finally got out from under them.

"No problem." Duncan answered, weakly from the fall. Gwen smiled.

The day went on, and soon it was night time. Gwen and Duncan lay on the grassy surface in the front yard. They were stargazing.

Gwen pointed at the starry sky, and said, "Hey! That one looks like a skull!" Duncan looked and saw that it kinda did.

Duncan looked around at the stars and pointed at some. "Hey! That one looks like two guys trying to stab each other with knives." Duncan said, laughing a little. "Classic."

Something popped into Gwen's mind, as she turned to look at Duncan. "Okay. This might sound really dorky. But someone told me what those stars really are." Gwen said.

"They're fireflies, right?" Duncan said, making Gwen laugh.

"No. But someone once told me that the great directors of Canada are up there. And that if you ever feel alone, they'll be up there to listen to your problems." Gwen said, looking up at the stars.

Duncan looked up at the stars as well, and asked, "Do you think Alejandro is up there?" Gwen looked at him, as he looked at Gwen. Then he stood up, walked to the porch, and sat down. Gwen watched Duncan, sadly.

"Alejandro wasn't my real dad. But he was still a part of me." Duncan said, sadly.

Gwen stood up and sat next to Duncan on the porch. "My dad said that Alejandro had a darkness inside of him that could never escape."

Duncan looked at Gwen, and said, "Maybe there's darkness in me too." Gwen looked at Duncan, and hugged him, as Duncan hugged her back, affectionately.

Watching them was Trent, from his bedroom window. He looked up at the sky, and said, "Father, I'm lost. Duncan is one of the bad guys. One of Alejandro's. How can I accept him?" Suddenly, Trent turned around at the sound of his name.

"Trent?" Courtney said, walking up beside him, and looking out the window. "What are you doing?"

"I was seeking help from the 'Great Directors of Canada'." Trent said, smiling shyly.

Courtney giggled, and asked, "Did they help you?"

Trent looked down, sadly. "They were as silent as the stars. My dad would never-."

"Trent." Courtney said, grabbing his hand. "You expect too much out of yourself. Perhaps Duncan does not."

Trent stared at her in surprise, and asked, "How do you know?"

Courtney gestured toward the two friends hugging each other, and said, "I can see them just as much as you can. Instead of turning him down, why don't you get to know him?" Then Courtney walked off and into bed, leaving Trent behind.

Trent looked down at Gwen and Duncan one more time, before finally closing the window, and going to bed.

**This is where I'm going to stop for now. I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Btw, I'm not sure if I'm going to do the song 'Upendi'. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grr… It's happening again! You guys have every right to be mad at me! I'm very sorry! But I can't promise you, that this won't happen again. Again, sorry and please enjoy the chapter! I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Duncan heard a window close, and knew that someone was watching them. "Ahem." Duncan said, releasing his grip from Gwen. Gwen looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Duncan said, scooting a few inches away from Gwen.

"Duncan?" Gwen said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Duncan looked toward Gwen, and said, "You see, my whole life I've been trained to-. Never mind. I've got to go." Then he started to get up and leave.

Gwen quickly stood up, watching Duncan walk away from her. "Duncan, wait." Duncan turned around to see Gwen, who almost looked like she was going to tear up, but continued to walk forward. But he was soon stopped by a finger, that was behind a bush, be pressed against his nose.

"And where do you think you're going?" The finger asked.

Duncan looked confused, but answered, "Uh…nowhere."

Duncan watched as a person came out from behind the bushes. It was a black man in a chef's uniform. The man laughed, and said, "That's what you think." Then he disappeared behind the bushes once more.

Duncan went to the bush, and saw the man wasn't there. Duncan turned to Gwen, and asked, "Who was that?"

Gwen walked up to Duncan, and said, "He's a friend of the family." Suddenly, Duncan felt someone tugging on his shirt. He turned around and saw the black man there, pulling on his favorite skull shirt.

"Come on! Follow Chef. He knows the way." The man said, as he ran away from the two teenagers.

"The way to where?" Duncan asked Gwen, while she just shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard an engine start up. Gwen and Duncan turned around to see the black man driving a miniature golf cart. "You follow!" He yelled, as he drove to the sets.

"Come on, Duncan!" Gwen said, as she started to run after the golf cart. Duncan ran after Gwen. The black man kept driving until he stopped inside one of the sets.

Gwen and Duncan ran inside while Duncan asked, "Where's this guy taking us?"

The set had pink things everywhere. There were hearts and cupids with arrows surrounding the room. There was even a ride with a boat inside that said, "The Tunnel of Love". Gwen looked at it, and said, "I don't remember this set."

Suddenly, Gwen and Duncan were pushed inside the boat by the black man. The black man looked at them, and said, "I'm taking you somewhere deep inside your hearts. To a place called, 'Upendi'." Then he took their heads and pushed them together, making them kiss each other on the lips. Gwen smiled, while Duncan looked dreamily in her eyes.

Soon the boat started to move into the tunnel, while the two teenagers heard singing and laughter around them. They, then, saw the black man singing.

_**There's a place where the crazy moon**_

_**Makes the men all sing and the girls all swoon**_

Suddenly, Gwen and Duncan watched as men started singing, and girls started swooning at the boys.

_**And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom**_

The black man gave Gwen a big flower. Gwen smiled, as she smelled it. Then she held it for Duncan to sniff. But as he did, he sneezed, breaking the flower. Gwen laughed.

_**Will carry you away**_

_**Where the squirrels swing from the jungle vines**_

_**And the rats all rhumba in a conga line**_

_**And the pink poison snakes are intertwined**_

_**And the stars come out to play**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

Chef started throwing passion fruits at Duncan and Gwen. One landed in Gwen's mouth, as she then took it out, and started eating it properly, while the others kept hitting Duncan in various places that weren't comfortable.

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will lead you there**_

"Where is it?" Gwen asked Chef. Chef just looked at her.

"No place you don't take with you." Chef said. Gwen smirked, with a confused expression.

_**You better watch your step cause the path is steep**_

As Chef sung that, the ride caused the boat to be dropped down a few feet, making Duncan and Gwen to scream in surprise.

_**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**_

_**It's a long way's down over Lover's Leap**_

_**But falling's half the fun**_

When they finally got to the bottom, they both got splashed by the water, causing them to laugh.

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit go sweet**_

Suddenly, more passion fruits started pouring down on Duncan and Gwen. Gwen caught two in her hands, while one passion fruit landed in Duncan's throat, causing him to choke.

_**And it's so divine **_

_**You lose your mind**_

Gwen looked at Duncan and saw him grabbing his throat in pain. Gwen dropped the passion fruits in her hands and leaned over to Duncan. Then Gwen kissed Duncan's cheek, affectionately, making him swallow the passion fruit whole. Then she smiled.

_**It'll sweep you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

_**You can beat the brush like there's no tomorrow**_

_**From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro**_

_**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**_

_**Oh underneath the song**_

Gwen thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Upendi means 'love'. Doesn't it?"

"Welcome to 'Upendi'!" Chef yelled, spreading his arms wide, like a gospel singer.

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grow sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two **_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

Then the ride was over. Gwen and Duncan got out of the boat, and walked outside. They continued to walk hand-in-hand toward Gwen's big mansion. Duncan closed his eyes, and started singing, quietly, to himself, even though Gwen could clearly hear it. "In Upendi. In Upendi." Duncan repeatedly sang to himself, making Gwen smirk.

Once they arrived, Gwen kissed Duncan's cheek. "Good night." Duncan said, smiling.

Gwen smirked, and replied, "Good night." Then she looked at the part of the lawn that Duncan was going to sleep at. Gwen looked back at him with a worried expression, before finally walking into the house.

Unknown to Gwen, Trent saw their little moment on the porch, and walked outside. Trent watched Duncan walk to the blanket and pillow that Trent had given him. Then he lay down and wrapped himself up in the fuzzy goodness.

Trent sighed, but then looked back at the house. Then he walked toward Duncan with a smirk.

Behind him, Duncan heard footsteps, and looked up, seeing Trent standing over him. Then Trent spoke. "It's a little chilly out tonight. Why don't you come on in? You can sleep on the couch." Saying that, Trent walked inside the mansion. Duncan smiled, grabbed the pillow and blanket, then he followed Trent.

Meanwhile, Eva was watching Duncan and Trent from a nearby bush. Eva smiled with glee, and said, "Get him, Duncan." Duncan didn't do anything. "Come on, Duncan. Now's your chance. Get him." Eva pleaded. Duncan continued to walk, calmly, inside the mansion, and then he closed the door behind him. Eva gasped and ran away.

Heather screamed with anger once Eva told her the news. Heather glared down at the girl, and asked, "Are you sure?"

Eva nodded, and said, "Yes. I saw it with my own eyes."

Heather growled, and said, angrily, "Duncan, will not betray us!"

The next morning, Duncan slowly walked out of the mansion in a nervous pace. "Okay. I have to tell her. But where do I start?" He asked himself. Duncan cleared his throat, and then said, "Gwen, Heather has a plan, and I was part of it. But I don't want to be. Because, because I love you." Duncan sighed, and looked down, sadly. "She'll never believe that. But I'll have to try." Then he turned around and walked inside the front doorway.

Gwen appeared from out of the kitchen, and smiled at him. "Gwen, I need to talk to you." Duncan started. But then, Trent butted into the conversation.

"Gwen, I don't want you to talk to him." Trent said, with a stern look, surprising both Gwen and Duncan. But then his stern look turned into a soft and goofy smile. "_I _want to talk to him." Gwen smiled, and hugged her father, before returning back into the kitchen.

Trent smiled as his daughter left them. Then he walked out of the mansion, with Duncan following him.

**I feel like such a horrible person. I'm so sorry. I'll try to do my best and update quicker! Please don't hate me! But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please review if you still like me and this story a little. **


End file.
